herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:I'm Blue daba dee daba die/Pure Good Proposal: Mister Rogers
Formality post since he is already Pure Good What is the Work Mister Rogers Neighborhood is an american educational kid show. It stars Fred Rogers as Mister Rogers as he teaches kids values and lessons. He uses a magical trolley to enter the land of make believe, a land where he often taught kids the good lessons by witnessing events and interacting with the residents there. Unlike many other kid's shows with a teacher who teaches kids valuable lessons. Mister Rogers has no problem teaching kids how to handle some hard issues like death. Rogers sings a song called "it's a good feeling" before the show ends. Who is he? What has he done? Mister Rogers is the main protagonist and the host of the show Mister Rogers neighborhood. As you can tell, he is based off the late fred rogers. in fact, Rogers actually doesn't play a scripted character for Mr. Rogers, he just acts like how he would do(which tells a lot of the goodness of the real life counterpart) Well, we can EASILY check off the kind and pure hearted requirement off this list. This is pretty expected for a kids show host. He is kind,polite,honorable,and overall a very moral person who holds the good value very high But how about the ACTIONS, because it doesn't just matter if their nice. Well, Mister Rogers has that to show too. Mr Rogers educates kids about very important issues and lessons for life. Which is crucial for young kids to learn moral values in skills for later life. Mister Rogers does this out of pure benevolence and not out of selfishness. He always wants to lend a helping hand to anybody who needs help. He is seen and shown on the show to be like a wise guardian angel to all young kids. Which is backed up by how he teaches kids all the moral values and other lessons for life. Corrupting Factors Cricket noises Ok then, in all seriousness. He has none, like none at all. Not a single bad atom in his body Admirable Standard He definately is one of the best characters in the show since he often solves problems which the residents of the neighborhood can't solve. Admirable standard is really high but he definately is the best character on this show due to constant ability to stay good and how he always never lets the problems get to him Hell, I will call him the heroic equivalent to Alan Yates or Hitler . Just like how Yates and Hitler are some of the most evil beings ever in either fiction/real life. Rogers is one of the most benevolent and pure hearted beings in either fiction/real life. He is one of the best characters in fiction in general. Compared to other TV show hosts like Steve or Barney, Rogers solves more mature issues like death that no other kid show besides sesame street manages to discuss. Final Verdict YES!!! because of how he has both his actions to children and residents of the neighborhood as well as a pure hearted personality to back it. He is one of the best characters in all of fiction. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal